Misdirection
by RevSrVixena
Summary: Shego convinced Kim that her plan was the better one, and now Kim was regretting that decision. Sometimes its best not to know what happens behind closed doors... KiGO
1. Peep-A-Boo

**Misdirection**

_Shego convinced Kim that her plan was the better one, and now Kim was regretting that decision. Sometimes its best not to know what happens behind closed doors... KiGO_

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself and to poke fun at a few things._

**Chapter 1 - Peep-A-Boo**

Somewhere, somehow, sometime ago, whilst reluctantly acting as a bodyguard at a scientist's convention, she had heard the argument whether it was better to walk or run in the rain. Of course, these scientists were of the mad, try hard to be bad variety. So instead of coming up with a logical answer they flung liquids, possibly flammable and highly dangerous liquids, at one another trying to prove their point. The event ended in tears, and naturally none were wearing safety goggles.

She learned her lesson after that incident. No iron clad contract or any amount of money tempted her to repeat the experience. Never again did she permit herself to be in the company of so many so called geniuses with little regard to their own safety and personal hygiene. She couldn't even say it was a boy thing. The only other female in the room hadn't behaved in a way dignifying her sex.

Nonetheless, for a split second she found herself wondering what the answer was. She suspected it was running but it wasn't like she could call a friend to confirm that. She would be laughed at for asking such a random thing. She didn't want to be teased about her employer rubbing off on her or other such rubbish. She did not have the slightest interest in science but she was bored out her brain and needed ways to amuse herself on this rainy evening. It had already been a long evening and sleep was looking like it was long while off. Even fun activities like sex had to wait.

The weather was working for and against her tonight. The condensation was the perfect cover for when stalking one's prey especially when the said prey was laden with laundry and dry cleaning, oblivious to the surroundings, too focused on reaching her destination and getting out of the rain. Her prey did not seem to be aware that she was being followed. This was uncharacteristic behavior but wet clothes were no fun to be in. Security for once wasn't the top priority for this victim.

Her prey turned off the path and made her way up some stairs to an up market apartment building. The building's concierge thoughtfully opened the glass doors to allow her entry. The pursuer held back, hiding behind a luxury foreign made vehicle parked on the street and watched as the elevator doors closed behind her prey.

She turned and made her way to the less luxurious apartment building across the street and took the stairs two at a time. She could hear the wet material of her outfit creak as her knees bent climbing the stairs. At times like this she thought maybe it was time to update her wardrobe. She was soaked through to the bone, her raven locks plastered uncomfortably to her face and back. She knew that her one-piece would be a nightmare to peel off later.

The black haired beauty opened the door to the rented apartment and rushed in without turning on the lights. She made her way to the monitors in the middle of room to see if anything was being broadcast. It was. The red light on the equipment told her that whatever was happening in the apartment across the street was being recorded. She could finally relax a little. First, she had to get out of her saturated garment. It was beyond comfortable.

The soaked woman reached for the clasp at her throat and tugged. The zipper to her one-piece became visible. She slowly pulled the black zipper down pulling the wet fabric off her skin. She cursed the unitard as she did so. Bone dry it was massive effort but wet, it was a nuisance that involved a lot more jiggling. Once it was off, she flung the garment aside with her foot not caring where it landed. She marched to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The hot water was the perfect antidote and she intended to enjoy it.

After her prolonged shower, the black haired beauty returned to the living room, drying her hair as she did so. She was dressed in black boy shorts and a matching tank top. She left the bathroom light on to guide her. She had already decided there was no way the light could be detected from the street. She straddled the chair nearest to the small table where the monitoring equipment was placed. Other than one other matching chair, it was the only furniture in the room. She placed some headphones on her head and continued with the surveillance.

KPKPKPKP

The apartment door opened silently. The intruder's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. The only other occupant in the room had her back facing the door, headphones firmly in place. Protruding from her face were night vision binoculars. She was totally oblivious to what was behind her. The intruder closed the door and decided on the best way to proceed.

She approached the scantily clad woman before her. Her footsteps were light from years of intense training and practice. She straddled the already occupied chair, her petite frame pressing against the warm body before her. Her arms wrapped around the woman's waist while she waited for the reaction. There was a slight jolt but she wasn't thrown back from the chair.

"Jeez Pumpkin, a little noise or warning would have been nice," grumbled the black haired beauty taking off her headphones with one hand and setting the binoculars down with the other.

Kim Possible chucked in response. "I would have thought your Spidey-sense would have tingled to let you know I was here. What sort of thief are you? Jumping at everything. Were you like this working for Drewbie?"

Shego growled. Kim wasn't sure whether the growl related to the mention of the green woman's former employer or the fact she obviously did not care to be taken by surprise. Kim went with the latter. Normally Kim wouldn't have surprised the green woman. Maybe Shego was listening to something juicy.

"Anything interesting turn up?" Kim noticed that the monitors before her were blank.

"No, nothing really. Just lots of background noise at the moment."

"Are you sure she is home?" asked Kim. She could not see anything noteworthy across the street. Well there was activity but not from the apartment earmarked for such close scrutiny. Did no one believe in drapes any more, thought the redhead? Was that man combing his toupee?

"Positive. I followed her myself to her front door and then raced over here."

"What about the equipment? Is it set up?"

Shego frowned, her face frozen into position while she thought of a response. "Either the equipment isn't working right, or maybe, I'm not saying this is my fault or anything Kimmie, but maybe, I might have not set everything up correctly."

"That's not like you." Kim said as she rested her head against a green shoulder.

"Well, you really didn't give me much time to set this up. I have managed to get the cameras that do work to go through the monitors and all audio to record through the receiver but there's no external audio to the receiver, hence the headphones. I've only got one pair, Princess, so we have to share."

"Wow, you came prepared," said Kim dryly.

"Normally I like to plan a job more thoroughly than this, Princess, especially when I'm not familiar with what I'm working with."

"You mean to tell me that every time Drakken had you steal something for him, it was all planned and running like clockwork?" The redhead could not keep the teasing out of her voice. She couldn't remember a time when any of Drakken's 'I'm going to take over the world' schemes went to plan. She was thankful that the mad scientist didn't perfect any of them. The hero also knew that despite Shego working with Drakken, it didn't diminish what she thought of the green woman's abilities. She was a fierce opponent and a wonderful lover as it turned out.

"Hardy-har-har, Princess. I dare you to try and be professional around Blue Boy and see how far you get. Dr D, bless his tiny hands, was a big picture man. He never seemed to care for the little details that would have made a huge difference in the long run. I tried to explain it to him... but alas, it was a no go. In the end it was easier to tune out once he started ranting. He didn't appreciate my helpful comments."

Kim knew which helpful comments her girlfriend was referring to. Shego simply couldn't help herself. She mostly found the sarcastic zingers endearing especially when they were not directed at her, but there were times where she could have happily slapped the green woman.

"I guess it all worked out for the best." She massaged Shego's tight stomach and kissed the shoulder blade before her. "We don't have to worry about him now do we?" she said gently.

Shego sighed. Kim knew what her girlfriend was thinking. Despite moving on with her life, Shego missed her employer and the henchman. They had become a pseudo family. Not the evil family Drakken claimed but a family nonetheless. They had lived together for so long while on the run, that the stability of the outside world was a major adjustment for them all.

After the Lowardian invasion, the blue man decided to leave his life of villainy behind and took up an internship at Global Justice. He was determined to finish his college education and gain the respect of his peers and former friends. Shego had wished her employer well but Kim could see that she took it hard.

The green woman tried to hide her sadness but Kim knew better. She tried to reassure her girlfriend that she could always visit. Upperton wasn't that far away. Shego's sarcastic response was that Drakken's prison wasn't one she was going to break him out of. He was big baby now and knew what he was doing. He soon would be paying taxes and the letters after Lipsky's name, once he completed his degree, would confirm that. He'd be a real life doctor.

Kim decided to change the subject. "So what happened with the fly-on-the-wall cams? Did you get them all installed?"

"They're all in but I couldn't get them all flying, only the ones in the study and the bedroom," said Shego fiddling with the monitoring equipment. "I just didn't know how to reset the others. They're set for audio only."

"Why didn't you call Wade? They're his design. Well, redesign after that whole ridiculous Ron Factor episode," said Kim with slight disdain. Ron Factor my foot she thought. Talk about a waste of taxpayer's money. Ron was just being Ron, thought the teen. To this day she couldn't understand why GJ had singled out Ron for such close observation.

Shego turned her head to face Kim, her features partially hidden by her silky black locks. "Are you serious Kimmie? There is no way I'm calling Nerdlinger for help. I'm suspicious that he never asked you why you needed the fly-on-the-wall cams in the first place. I do not want him to know what we are doing. He's nosey enough as it is."

The green woman exhaled before she continued her rant, "Do you think we can call Child Protective Services on his mother? I'm sure she has neglected the little smartass. Its her fault he's like this."

"Shego! That's ferociously uncool. Mrs Load is a lovely lady. She doesn't deserve that."

"Well Nerdlinger does. The kid needs a life outside of that room. Imagine what it smells like. Believe me when I tell you, teenage boys reek from hormones and God knows what else," said Shego with disgust.

Kim understood what Shego was getting at. "Shego! I did not need that mental image, thank you very much!"

"What? You think he perves for the greater good? Come on! I bet you the kid has servers of material just on you. Not that I can blame him but I will if any of that material got out. Nerdlinger will have to deal with a plasma enema. He might think he's good at disappearing, but I'm better. I bet he's soft and gooey all over too."

"Shego! That is so mean," said Kim admonishing her girlfriend. "Wade has been a very good friend to me. He's gotten me out of more scrapes than I care to think of. I don't think you should be thinking so badly of him."

"What! You can't deny that's its not true. Can you be sure the Kimmunicator was off during Kimmie loving time? How do you know he didn't have some override feature? I don't trust Nerdlinger. I'll bet you a hundred bucks that he knows the names of all your toys and knows the green one is your favorite." Shego said wickedly and then giggled as if she was thinking of Kim's toys.

Kim could feel her face flush with intense heat and did the first thing she could think of to shut her girlfriend up. She bit her; and then quickly stood up in case there was retaliation.

"Kimmie! What the hell..." The gleam in the emerald eyes told the teen her girlfriend was up to no good. "And I bet he knows you're a biter and a screamer too."

Kim's face flushed even more intensely. It was almost a burning sensation. She did not need to be reminded of that fact. Shego knew how to push all of Kim's buttons and this was no exception. She needed to get some professionalism to the task at hand. "Do we have to do this now? Do I have to remind you that we are on a mission?"

"We can be on a mission and have fun, Kimmie. That was the problem with you and Stoppable. It was all mission face and clothes. You never cut loose. I'd imagine Stoppable constantly losing his pants would get tired real soon. What did you ever seen in him anyway?"

Kim groaned. Even though she still considered him her best friend in the whole world, Ron was still a sore point with her. The older woman knew that and took every opportunity to reinforce that she was the better lover, fighter and all round better fit for Kim than Ron.

Shego was not deterred by Kim's annoyance. "Besides, I doubt any law enforcement agency will approve of this mission. We are breaking so many federal laws just sitting here. I thought you were a good girl, Princess."

"And whose fault is that?" Kim asked defensively.

"Well, your way didn't work. So we agreed to try mine. And you agreed, Kimmie. You can't go back now."

"Don't remind me." Kim was not comfortable with the plan but yet here she was. She had given her word and she could not renege now. It was too important.

"Can we go back on spying on Betty, now? Please and thank you."

"Whatever you say, Princess," said Shego with great delight.


	2. Deal or No Deal

**Misdirection**

_Shego convinced Kim that her plan was the better one, and now Kim was regretting that decision. Sometimes its best not to know what happens behind closed doors... KiGO_

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself and to poke fun at a few things._

**Chapter 2 - Deal or No Deal**

"Can we go back on spying on Betty, now? Please and thank you."

"Whatever you say, Princess," said Shego with great delight. She thought it best that she didn't aggravate her girlfriend any further. Even though the green woman relished the moments where she could get under that soft and delicious pink skin, Pumpkin could only take her teasing for so long. She did not want any further bites unless there was a bed involved. This apartment was temporary and devoid of the basics, a bed included.

Shego placed the headphones on her head and continued listening to the goings-on in the apartment across the street. The monitors were still black. It was obvious that Betty had not gone into her bedroom or the study as yet. She did not want to risk sending the fly-on-the-wall cams into a solid wall rendering them useless. She had to rely on the audio from the cams located in the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom.

The green woman could make out sounds in the kitchen. Betty Director seemed to think changing out of wet clothes or taking a shower was a not priority like Shego did. How could she stand it, thought the green woman, and she had plasma powers and the ability to dry her entire body at will? Shego adored her bath time.

The sound of a whistling kettle, the refrigerator door opening and closing, the stirring of a hot beverage, unladylike slurping and the keypad tones from a cell phone were clearly heard by the delicate green ears. There was the thump of a ceramic mug on the metal sink, then nothing. Betty had moved from the kitchen and into the bathroom.

The familiar sound of water flowing down in a shower resonated through the headphones. There was something else. Was Betty singing in the shower? Shego could not make out the words. The black-haired beauty wondered if the head of Global Justice showered with her eye patch. If she didn't, where would one place an eye patch? On the vanity, on the hook behind the door, or would it be placed on top of the toilet? Was that hygienic? Or was Betty really OCD and had a special case for her distinct trademark?

Shego jerked the headphones off her head. Betty's song had reached performance levels. She could finally make out the lyrics.

_...I used to have a girlfriend_

_But I guess she just couldn't compete_

_With all of these love starved women_

_Who keep clamorin' at my feet_

_Well I probably find me another_

_But I guess they're all in awe of me_

_Who cares I never get lonesome_

'_Cause I treasure my own company_

_Oh, Lord, it's hard to be humble_

_When you're perfect in every way_

_I can't wait to look in the mirror_

_I get better lookin' each day_

_To know me is to love me_

_I must be a hell of a woman_

_O, Lord, it's hard to be humble_

_But I'm doing the best that I can..._

Shego started to laugh as she recognized the song. "Kimmie, Kimmie, you have to listen to this. Its absolutely brilliant." Shego placed the headphones between them so the younger woman could hear.

"What is it?"

"It's Mac Davis' 'It's Hard to Be Humble', Betty style," Shego said with a giggle.

The blank look on the redhead's face told the green woman that her lover was unfamiliar with the song. "It sounds country."

"It is."

"Oh," Kim said distastefully. It was obvious she didn't like the genre.

"You sound disappointed," said Shego.

"No, no. Its just, I didn't expect Betty to be singing country."

"Maybe she likes the lyrics. They're up her alley, you know, being top dog and all."

"Maybe. Do you think we can blackmail her with this?" the redhead asked hopefully.

"Ah no, Kimmie. We need something more hardcore than something Dr D would have had in his repertoire at karaoke; but I don't think we'll ever get tired of teasing her once this is done. Maybe we could enter her in the GJ talent night." Kim looked at her girlfriend blankly. The green woman wondered if Kim had heard what she said. She thought it was funny and Princess hadn't responded. Oh-oh, Kimmie was in serious mode.

"Shego, what if we don't get anything on Betty? What then?"

"Believe me Kimmie, we'll find something. She's the head of Global Justice. She would be full of secrets. We just have to patiently wait for her to reveal one to us. Maybe she talks in her sleep. It doesn't matter. All we need is for her to slip up once, just once. That's when we swoop. She'll have to agree to our terms."

"I hope you're right." The teen did not sound confident.

"I am and if I'm not, there's always Photoshop. It works for the North Koreans, Iran and every personal ad in Super Super Villains' Monthly," said Shego with an evil grin.

"Mmmmm..." was Kim's only reply.

KPKPKPKP

Kim did not want to admit out loud to her girlfriend that she was not confident that their plan would work. It was Shego's plan. She did not like the idea of blackmailing anyone. Even Bonnie Rockwaller as horrible as she was to the redhead in high school, didn't deserve to be blackmailed, let alone Dr Director who was supportive of Kim's heroic endeavors. Blackmail just wasn't who the teen was. She was a terrible liar and preferred to keep things simple.

She chose to see the good in people. This was not a good act. It was an extreme act and her mother would have been horrified to learn what her only daughter was up to. Mrs Dr Possible did not raise her children to be blackmailers. Mrs Dr Possible did raise her children to follow their dreams and help those in need. Anything was possible for a Possible right? Shego did need help and Betty was making life difficult for the former villain.

Why couldn't Dr Director see that the green woman had reformed for good? The head of Global Justice seemed to accept that Drakken had hung up his mad scientist coat, taken off the gloves and cut off his silly mullet to fit into the law enforcement agency and college life; but the one eyed woman would not extend the same courtesy to Shego who was never the mastermind but the very effective sidekick.

Kim had recently heard a rumor that the very team who suggested that Ron should be tested for the Ron Factor thought that Shego would go rogue given the chance. The hero didn't believe that for a second. There was no proof that Shego was developing any villainous schemes, just as there was no proof that Ron had any special abilities at the time of his testing.

The black-haired beauty certainly had the skills, she could melt steel with her bare hands and was suspicious of all authority but the simple fact was that she was not prepared to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. She was not evil. Shego was too devoted to her martial arts training for it to be used in a way that could seriously harm others. She had never killed and had saved the teen on a number of occasions with no rational explanation at the time. Kim was convinced an evil person would not do that for their nemesis.

Shego was also unwilling to give up her time devoted to pampering. Kim had shared the bathroom with the green woman. She had learned early on to get in first and to be quick. The former villainess adored her long showers and often turned the bathroom into a sauna once she was done. There was also a constant battle for the mirror. It wasn't that she was a complete narcissist, the green women just liked to look good.

The other Shego indulgence was her sessions with Midas. Given the choice between a massage with the infamous Midas and to be the Supreme One, Shego might have chosen the latter in another dimension but in this one, Midas won out every time. There was also a long waiting list for the man's services and there was no way Shego was going to give up her spot in the line.

According to the green woman, Midas was the only man who was allowed to touch her in any way he liked. The statement was so loaded that when Kim first heard those words she wanted to rip Midas' eyes out. She didn't say the words out loud, or so she thought, but Shego had seen her reaction and laughed in her face. She had set up the young hero and Kim had walked right into it.

The green woman was an opportunist and had read the situation perfectly. She then turned the tables on the hero. The plasma charged beauty continued teasing Kim before the redhead exploded. She lashed out at the green woman, trying to shut her up. The older woman just continued to torment her and yet the teen could not walk away from the ensuing fight. She enjoyed the physicality of their encounters and now she was being forced to fess up. Shego was simply a very naughty girl and Kim realized she like naughty girls. Green skinned, plasma throwing ones with magical black lined lips at that.

At first their encounters were purely sexual. They met wherever it was convenient even though it was often uncomfortable. It was a no strings attached arrangement. The next encounter was never planned. Kim had just broken up with Ron and wasn't ready to be emotionally invested in another relationship but it became clear it was more than that. Kim enjoyed when they tangled and wanted it to continue in a less loose manner than their current arrangement.

The matter came to a head when Shego had received her provisional pardon and Dr Director was threatening to send the green woman to Siberia indefinitely to help take the smirk off Putin's face. It was more than Kim could endure. She told Shego that she needed to have her near by and that perhaps she would like to spend more than a few hours, perhaps even an entire night in the same bed, in the same city. Shego thankfully did not push her away and rented an apartment in Middleton to be near the redhead to show she was serious about their relationship.

Shego's provisional pardon was making her extremely unhappy. Dr Director seemed to take great pleasure in having Shego do her bidding. She was finding new and inventive ways of torturing the green woman for all the trouble she caused Global Justice while she was a villain. Betty seemed to blame Shego for all of Drakken's indiscretions.

Kim thought her girlfriend was going to finally snap when Betty decided that Will Du needed an assistant for a month. Will Du was one individual that got under the redhead's skin and she was loath to spend any time around, but she had the patience of a saint compared to Shego's unpredictable temper. His rigidness and insistence to follow the rules no matter how futile they were, were getting on Shego's nerves. She believed rules were made to be broken. The pair simply clashed at every opportunity.

Dr Director's attitude only inflamed the situation. She threatened the green woman with an extended sentence as Will Du's girl Friday if Shego did not toe the line and follow every instruction, no matter how stupid it might appear to her. She reluctantly agreed, but not without showing her displeasure, partaking in some passive aggressive behavior.

It upset Kim deeply to see her normally feisty girlfriend come home each evening so defeated. For a while Shego didn't seem to have the energy to do anything. Even her trademark sarcasm was absent. The teen knew that the older woman was putting herself through this so they could be together without any repercussions from any law enforcement agencies in the future.

At Kim's instance they devised a plan where they tried to reason with Betty. All they wanted was for Shego to meet the conditions of her pardon without the constant daily battles. There must be some way that Shego could contribute to Global Justice in a more positive manner. She was a master thief that evaded every agency for many years. Surely she could share those skills for the greater good. Apparently not.

The hero arranged a meeting with Dr Director. The three women met in Betty's office. The pair agreed to let Kim do all the talking. Diplomacy, not violence was the answer this time and out of the two of them, Kim had the ability to appeal to most people with her enthusiastic take on life. She had been a cheerleader after all and considering her family motto, it should have been in the bag.

The pair dressed for the seriousness of the occasion. Shego wore her classic Miss Go suit, her hair tied back. She looked like she was going to a job interview. Or was a very sexy librarian. Kim outlined their case to the law enforcer. She focused on Shego's strengths especially her extensive martial arts training and stealth. Where a board of directors would have been convinced by Kim's rousing speech, it was obvious that Betty Director was left totally unmoved.

Kim changed tact and went for their only trump card. Global Justice had been actively pursuing the teen hero to join their ranks as an agent. They had offered her an internship, which also included a college degree. Attractive as the offer was, Kim didn't feel like she wanted to be pressured into a career at Global Justice. If she ever retired from the hero business she would have liked something else to fall back on. She had resisted giving an answer. Until now.

The hero announced that she would accept the internship on the proviso that Shego was better utilized within the agency until she could become Kim's partner out in the field. The redhead was confident that she spoke well and brought forward a convincing case.

The one-eyed director was indifferent, and said so. She was not even entertaining the idea. She then turned the argument in a direction the couple was not expecting. She threw it back at them. There were phrases like 'I'm disappointed in you, Kimberly', 'I clearly expected more from you', 'and this organization is not a dating agency'. Betty made it quite clear she did not accept the terms and she did not want a common criminal dictating how she should assign her personnel. Kim was informed that she could only join Global Justice without an agenda or conditions.

They had failed in their plan. The drive home was silent. Once they arrived at Shego's apartment, the older woman expressed her frustrations. She claimed she did not know how long she could continue under the present conditions. Will Du was one step away from being a barbecue skewer.

It was Kim that lost her cool in the end. She was fuming. The teen resented the fact Betty had talked down to them like they were naughty children and not two of the most dangerous women on the planet. While she was trying to calm her enraged girlfriend Shego made the offhand comment that it was easier to be sneaky to get the message across to Dr Director in a way she clearly understood, manipulation and blackmail.

Kim, still extremely angry, agreed and soon another plan was hatched.

KPKPKPKP

Shego watched her girlfriend as she used the night vision binoculars to peer into the apartment across the street. There was still no vision streaming from the fly-on-the-wall cams, only audio and nothing of interest there. Hang on... Betty's phone was ringing in Shego's ear.

"Director..."

Shego listened intently before grabbing her girlfriend's attention, "Kimmie, Kimmie... I think that prat Du is annoying Betty and she is about to bust his chops... I'd like to do more than that, I tell you."

Kim put down the binoculars and turned to focus on the green woman, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"She told him that your meeting today was none of his business and asked him whether he has submitted his report regarding the stationery supply. God, that was a dreary exercise but I expect nothing else from the uptight tool.

"I forgot to ask you, what was the excuse you came up with to see Betty while I broke into her apartment to plant the fly-on-the-wall cams?"

"I was following up on the back pay that Global Justice owe me. I went in with a list and just kept her busy and argued every point. I pointed out even though I was an independent contractor, it didn't mean she had the right to not pay me as regularly as she paid her agents. She wasn't very happy with me in the end."

Shego laughed. Her girlfriend was still angry. It made their task easier. "Good for you, Kimmie."

The green woman continued to listen to the conversation between Betty Director and her underling. "She's getting annoyed with him again. I think he's questioning why she went home early. She said something like 'I don't care if it's against protocols and if I want to meet an informant at my home, then I'm going to do it. I'm not going to allow you to question my judgment. If I wanted you to clean toilets and count paperclips, then you're better start doing it, mister.'"

"He's such a dumbass," replied Kim bluntly, her dislike of the man evident.

"I know, right? I would do worse if I had him working for me. Oh, the things I would do to him given half the chance. Payback is a bitch, Du Boy."

"I wonder who she's meeting?" asked the redhead.

"I don't know, but fingers crossed. Maybe it could be our lucky night." Shego didn't want to spend any more time on this stakeout than was needed.

_**Lyrics are from Mac Davis' "It's Hard To Be Humble". I was listening to the song at the time and it seemed perfect for Ms Dr Betty Director.**_


	3. Friends Without Benefits

**Misdirection**

_Shego convinced Kim that her plan was the better one, and now Kim was regretting that decision. Sometimes its best not to know what happens behind closed doors... KiGO_

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself and to poke fun at a few things._

**Chapter 3 - Friends Without Benefits**

"Director. Yes, I'm home and ready for our meeting. When were you thinking? Oh, you're less than ten minutes away. Fantastic. I'll see you then."

Shego fist pumped. Woo-hoo, finally, there was going to be some action. She had just heard Dr Director answer another call, this one apparently from her mystery informant. "Kimmie, get ready. We're about to have a visitor."

"Any ideas who it could be?" asked Kim.

Shego wished her girlfriend would think before opening that sweet and sometimes very talented mouth. How the hell was she supposed to know who Betty's informant was? All Shego knew was that she wasn't on the law enforcer's Christmas card list, and for that, she was grateful.

From the flushed look on Kimmie's face, Shego knew that the teen had come to the same conclusion. "Nope. No clue, Princess. I guess we'll find out in ten." The redhead nodded in agreement.

"Want to bet on it?" asked Shego cheekily. She knew the answer but wanted to push Kim's buttons anyway.

Kim's flushed and embarrassed face quickly transformed into one of annoyance. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips as she chastised the green woman, "You know I don't approve of gambling, Shego. It's bad enough that I'm here."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Shego wished her lover would lighten up. Sure, she was making headway in that department but there was a long way to go.

Kim picked up the binoculars and started scanning the street for any newcomers. Shego continued listening in on the goings on within the apartment. She was hopeful that this personal visit from Betty's informant would yield results. How could it not? The law enforcer was breaking her own rules to accommodate this meeting. Betty didn't strike her as the type of person who blurred the boundaries between work and play. It had be someone big that Betty didn't want to be seen with at the Global Justice headquarters. On top of that, she was hiding it from Will Du, her right hand... whatever he was, and he was still beyond annoying.

"Shego, there's someone approaching the apartment building," said Kim moving closer to the window, trying to get a better view.

"Can you tell who it is? Male, female, alien?" Nothing would surprise her at this point especially after the Lowardian invasion. Shego giggled. She had a vision of Betty getting it on with Warmonga, the eight foot green frame totally enveloping Betty on a bed. Now that would be funny and an instant hit on social media. Betty would definitely have great difficulty explaining that one to the powers that be while trying to keep her integrity.

"No, these binoculars aren't designed for detail. I think it's a woman from the walk. There is no strut. It's more of a sashay. She's wearing an overcoat. She also has a large bag with her. I wonder what is inside?" observed the redhead.

Moments later, the commentary continued, "The concierge has let her in. I wonder if she's been here before. She doesn't look lost. She's making her way to the elevator."

"Goodie! Get ready, when that elevator hits Betty's floor, its show time, Princess," Shego was beginning to enjoy this. She was in her element. She was glad her Kimmie had come along for the ride. Shego was secretly pleased her girlfriend could finally see her in this environment. The opportunity had never presented itself before. Before tonight, Kimmie had been a stakeout virgin. Not that she was complaining, well not out loud, but it was the only virginal thing left that the older woman could claim from her partner.

Shego could hear the front door open through her headphones. Was that the sound of kissing? Maybe it was someone whom Betty was really familiar with, but then the meeting was taking place in Betty's home. It had to be. Kim was right, it was definitely was a woman. She was not an American. The accent just didn't sound right and the English was formal. She could not identify the voice. Maybe her girlfriend had a better idea. Unlike Shego, Kim met a lot of people on her missions, most of whom owed the redhead a favor.

"Kimmie, come over here. Listen to this and tell me if you can pick who it is. I can't place it. All I can say she's not American and that English is probably not her first language." The redhead complied. Shego placed the headphones over Kim's ears. She listened for a few moments. The teen's olive eyes widened with recognition. Her mouth opened and moved as if she was going to say something but no sound came out.

"Princess, who is it?" asked Shego. The suspense was killing her.

"It's... it's, Yori," said Kim. Shego could detect the surprise in her voice.

"Who is Yori?" demanded Shego.

"She's from the Yamanouchi Ninja School. We had a mission with her once. I honestly can say I really didn't warm to her. We were professional and everything because we had a job to do. She was just really competitive, intense and was totally into Ron. She was totally ready to scratch my eyes out for him and the sad thing is Ron was completely oblivious." That sounds like the Buffoon thought, Shego. The years had not mellowed her feelings to the blond sidekick. She still thought he was an idiot.

Kim's face furrowed. She didn't seem pleased by the turn of events. "What the hell is she doing in Betty's apartment?"

The older woman giggled. The young hero was now swearing. Under her tutelage, Kim would be littering in public in no time. "That's what I'd like to know, Princess." The scenarios went through the green woman's head to why a Japanese national would be meeting in secret in Betty's home. She still thought like a villain and it was all about the angles. It was her way of trying to get a handle on the turn of events.

"Yamanouchi? I've never heard of it. Is it a top secret ninja school or something?" asked Shego.

"No, I don't think so. Actually, come to think of it. No, it couldn't have been secret. There was an exchange program between Yamanouchi and Middleton High. We had a student called Hirotaka as part of the exchange. Monique and I both thought he was soooo cute. I thought we going to stop being BFF's over him, which is quite silly considering the guy was in Middleton for only a week. In return, Ron went over to Japan and met Yori at Yamanouchi."

Oh, this was getting interesting, thought Shego. Ninja school, girl fights that Kim had never bothered to mention to her before, and the ninja and the head of an international law enforcement agency in a clandestine meeting. She couldn't help stir the pot a little more to see what else her girlfriend was willing to reveal.

"So, how come I never heard of this school?" asked Shego.

"Its a different circle of villains. You know, when we weren't fighting you and Drakken. Yamanouchi is also a Monkey Fist and Ron thing. Monkey Fist was totally obsessed with killing Ron and getting the monkey power for himself. Its funny, you know, because Ron hates any mention of monkeys, even now."

"Monkeys eh?" That was something to file away for future reference. Not that she was going to reveal that to the redhead. Kimmie still considered her and Stoppable to be friends, much to Shego's dismay.

"Sounds like Dr D and I missed out on all the fun there, Kimmie. So getting back to Yori. So, did Stoppable dump you for this Yori chick?"

"Shego! Why do have to put it that way? You know I'm still upset about that," said the redhead who crossed her arms and glared at the green woman. Her annoyance was very evident.

Shego knew she was going to be in trouble later but she just couldn't help herself. It was Stoppable, the biggest pimple on God's Earth in her opinion.

KPKPKPKP

Why did Shego have to bring up Ron and their breakup? It was still an extremely touchy subject for the teen. The older woman knew that it put her lover in an instant brooding mood, one where Shego would have to work hard later to counter the effects.

Sometimes her girlfriend just didn't know when to quit. She pushed and pushed until Kim fought back, literally. The teen wasn't exactly sure what the reason was. She knew that Shego liked to win, but it was not at all costs. She did love a tussle, whether that was physical, verbal or sexual, especially the latter. It was more of a game where she liked to play with her 'prey' that had the most appeal for the older woman. The green woman had told her on many an occasion that Kim was an outstanding plaything for Shego and had been from day one, hence the pet names.

Even though she was just as competitive, there were areas where Kim didn't mind if she was not on top, like in the bedroom. The teen recognized that the older woman was the more experienced of the two in the art of lovemaking, and it wasn't like she was really losing. Sometimes Kim 'lost' several times a night. Outside of playtime Kim refused to back down whenever Shego crossed any of the teen's boundaries. She made her displeasure known instantly. Like she did just now.

Kim suspected the real reason for her girlfriend's behavior was because Shego thought the teen was somehow pining for her old flame because her breakup with Ron wasn't amicable as many speculated in the media, and there was a lot of speculation. It was like the media had nothing else to discuss. One trashy magazine even stated it was a shame that Kim couldn't write songs like Britina did after every one of her failed relationships. At least that way they could hear what was going on.

Sure, the redhead had issues with how it all ended, but she did not want Ron back in that way. Nothing could be further from the truth. She loved her girlfriend with all her heart and she could see them growing old together. She hoped Shego saw it the same way and was in it for the long haul.

The hero was sure that the green woman knew that she loved her dearly and that Kim would never consider cheating on her. The redhead had told her often enough. She had no reason to look elsewhere for attention. Shego despite her fierce persona could be tender, loving and surprisingly romantic when she wanted to be. It was just when Ron was mentioned, Shego started acting weird and got a little snippy. She denied it of course because she liked to think of herself above that kind of behavior. That's what dumbasses like Drakken and Dementor did, not a dead sexy plasma charged super babe. Quote, unquote.

The young hero wasn't sure why she couldn't put her relationship with Ron completely to rest and move on. Instead she found herself often engaging in obsessive behavior, replaying the sequence of events over and over in her head. She suspected there were many factors and emotions at play that she had yet to resolve. There was the anger, jealousy, the need to be the best at everything she did; and the regret that she wasn't the one who realized that the relationship was not going anywhere and they had outgrown one another.

Kim still loved her childhood friend, like a brother. They were mostly best friends since they met in preschool. Not so much at the moment. Kim wasn't even sure where her friend was exactly. For all she knew the blond could have been in France cooking or taking a few fighting and life tips from Sensei in Japan. All Ron said when he left Middleton, and temporarily walked out of her life, or so Kim hoped, was that he had to find his destiny, whatever that mean.

Maybe what she needed was to ask the Stoppables where their son was and to go and meet with him. Kim did miss her friend dearly. Maybe she would feel better if she were able to sit down with Ron and discuss her feelings. The young hero was never given the opportunity. Ron broke the news to her shortly after the Lowardian invasion where he in fact had saved the day. It was a whirlwind after that with the worldwide media coverage and rebuild of Middleton, Lowerton, Upperton and much of the state.

To say there was an instant personality change in her friend was an understatement. Gone was the unmotivated, happy go lucky Ron that was the class clown and trusty sidekick, and in his place was the obnoxious Ron that once came into a huge amounts of money.

The kicker came when Ron told Kim that their relationship wasn't working for him, and that the world needed him. At the time Kim didn't understand what her friend meant by the world. They had been a team saving the world on a weekly basis. What the blond was alluding to was that the women of the world needed him. Ron declared that didn't want to be tied down and wanted to try more of the a la carte menu before deciding on his favorite dish. Bueno Nacho, good as it was, couldn't sustain a man forever. Nothing that Kim said in reply swayed his decision.

They had parted company a little over a year ago. The last Kim had heard on the Ron front was that he had propositioned Bonnie and the mouthy brunette had turned him down just as she would have in high school, by calling him a loser in front of a large audience. Kim hated herself for being petty, but she was never more thankful that the woman, who had made high school life hell for her, was still an absolute bitch.

The redhead just wished she had seen it happen and not heard it on the grapevine. She was not able to establish how Ron had reacted to the comments. Kim felt awkward bringing it up with acquaintances when in fact she was supposed to be Ron's best friend. There was no way she would ask Bonnie directly. Any encounter like that would have certainly added to the rumor mill. The last thing Kim needed was her love life being national fodder. Again.

Still, Kim needed to speak to her friend just for her own peace of mind. When this sitch was over, she was going to find to track Ron down. Maybe Wade would be a better option to start with. The Stoppables might be protective of their one and only son. Wade on the other hand knew everything and could be quite sneaky when he wanted to be. Goodness knows what the teen was hiding from the government and his mother. Kim felt sorry for his poor mother.


End file.
